Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one of the main characters in the book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and it's sequel series The Heroes of Olympus. She is a mortal girl who befriends Percy Jackson but unlike most mortals in the series, Rachel is clear sighted meaning she can see through the Mist and see things for what they really are. In the final Percy Jackson book The Last Olympian, she tells Percy Jackson that he is not the hero, ironically for this wiki, and becomes the new Oracle at Camp Half-Blood. She first appeared in The Titan's Curse, and has appeared or at least been mentioned in every book aside from The Son of Neptune. History It is mentioned that Rachel's hamster had died when she was six, which had resulted in her family calling Dr. Arkwright, a therapist, to help her get over her hamster's death. It is also implied that Rachel had a rocky relationship with her father, Mr. Dare, even before Percy Jackson met her. Mr. Dare is a highly accomplished businessman. Rachel doesn't like her father because he tears down wildlife, which in the end, played a part in fading the wildlife god, Pan. Appearance Rachel wears over-large shirts, doodles on her jeans, and seems to poke holes in them when she is bored. She is described a as being a tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, green eyes and is noticed as attractive by a seemingly jealous Annabeth Chase. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Rachel is seen dressed in gold, for an art project. "We found Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of Marriott Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. I mean her face, her hair, her clothes, everything. She looked like she'd been touched by King Midas." Percy describes. He also says "Only her eyes were normal green." Percy also states that Rachel looked "like a million golden drachmas" in The Last Olympian. In The Lost Hero, she is wearing her Clarion Ladies Academy uniform at Camp Half-Blood while giving out the prophecy. Rachel is also one of the few mortals that can see through the Mist - a mythological substance that hides monsters from the eyes of humans, even though she's not a demigod. She is for the most part a positive person. She is also known for carrying a blue plastic hair brush in her back pocket. Abilities *She has the ability to see through the Mist so she can navigate through the Labyrinth and foresee its various traps. *She can use the influence of the wealth of her father to arrange services, though she dislikes doing this as she disagrees with her father's business. *She took on the soul of the Oracle, so she can see the past, future, and make prophecies. *Pan gave her some of his knowledge when she encountered him in the Labyrinth (unknown what it is yet). *Unlike other mortals, she could resist Morpheus's spell during the Battle of Manhattan. She can paint with her feet. Relationships Family Her father is a land developer and her mom is apparently a social worker. She comes from a rich and well-known family, although she does not feel very comfortable around them. It is said that her parents hate the beach, yet, they are too stubborn to admit it. It is also mentioned that her father wants her to go to a big girls private school, but Rachel objectively denies wanting to go there. She later in the end makes a deal with her father, and she attends the private school. Friends Love Interest and Rival Percy Jackson Rachel found Percy interesting from the moment they first met at the Hoover Dam. She helps him out when she can and agrees to help him in the Labyrinth (much to Annabeth's annoyance). She shows signs of liking Percy, but is aware of Annabeth's feelings for him as well and calls Percy blind for not seeing it. The two find having a conversation hard as they don't have much in common (with Percy's life as a demigod being much more dangerous than Rachel's). Percy also has to act as a buffer between Rachel and Annabeth, as Annabeth constantly berates Rachel's ability to lead them through the Labyrinth after they end up in an arena. When Rachel and Percy have to part, Rachel is happy when Percy tells her he remembered her phone number and they would hang out. Percy and Rachel grow much closer between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Percy spends time with her when he needs time away from camp. Rachel asks him what it would take for the dumb guy to kiss the girl, and Percy finally realizes she likes him. They are interrupted however when Percy has to go on a mission, causing Rachel much stress and aggravation (even tossing darts at a picture of Percy). However, she still comes to his aid when she thinks he is in trouble. While on Mount Olympus, Rachel thanks Percy for showing her the world of gods and monsters, but their destinies aren't linked (meaning they wouldn't have a romantic future together). Percy comments that he was dumped before they even started dating, but the two remain friends after Rachel becomes the Oracle. Annabeth Chase Annabeth and Rachel have a bad relationship at first. Annabeth is jealous of her while Rachel shows indifference toward Annabeth, but knows she likes Percy (who hasn't noticed yet). Because of this, Annabeth insults Rachel during their first real meeting and was angered that they needed a human's help to succeed on their quest. Annabeth softens up however when she hears about Rachel's unpleasant home life, a topic that Annabeth could understand. While the two are at odds most of the time, Annabeth still risked her life trying to save her from a falling helicopter during The Last Olympian and is more willing to talk to her. After Rachel became the Oracle (meaning she could no longer date), Annabeth's jealousy almost completely vanished and by the end of the book they are friends. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth calls Rachel her friend. Academic Education Nothing is known about Rachel's education before she met Percy. The following are her schools from 9th grade on up. *9th Grade: Goode High School *10th Grade: Clarion Ladies Academy Etymology 'Rachel '''is a Hebrew name sometimes seen as "Rachael" meaning "''sheep; one with purity." This could be a reference to the fact that once you become the Oracle, you must remain pure. 'Elizabeth '''is a Hebrew and Greek name meaning "''My God is an oath" ''or "''My God is abundance." This could reference Rachel's oath to Apollo to become the Oracle of Delphi. Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Female Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:In Love